


[ジェイアズ] 犒賞

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: ツイステ深夜 60 分創作合作活動（第12回），題目「飛行課」「甜點」檸檬雪葩，好吃
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Kudos: 3





	[ジェイアズ] 犒賞

夕陽已經西下，天空已經從淺藍化成漆黑，運動場上依然有一個身影正騎著掃把，不斷地嘗試拉長自己浮空時長的身影。  
對大部份居住於深海的人魚來說，飛行術從來都不是可以輕易駕馭的東西。而作為努力家代表的Azul，則是無論如何都不能接受自己的飛行術成績永遠只能在合格的邊緣徘徊。  
對於在其他科目都幾乎能稱為完美的他而言，這實在是一個莫大的污點。  
所以哪怕是在這種特別適合泡水的炎熱天氣天下，他依然把練習的時間堅持了下來。

「Azul，你果然還在這裡啊。」  
從低空的懸浮中回到地面，Azul看了看腕錶，剛才的浮空時間是十分鐘……似乎是還需要再加強。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
「Mostro Lounge已經開店了也沒看你回來，所以想說你是不是被甚麼絆住了呢，掃把之類的。」  
他突然出現的副手保持著一臉像是有禮的微笑，儘管他話的內容聽起來怎麼都和有禮沾不上邊。  
Jade會突然出現在這個地方總不能只是來嘲笑自己吧。這麼想著的Azu乾脆地拿好了掃把，拍了拍落到灰的褲子，結束了今天的練習。  
「今天沒有諮詢的預約，所以我在哪裡都沒有問題吧。」  
「這的確是你的自由，如果撇除掉責任心這一項要素的話。」  
糾纏下去也會是鬼打牆，現在最適合的應對是無視。  
深刻地理解Jade的行為模式，Azul在保持沉默之下，順手接過了遞到自己面前的手帕，邊抹著臉上和額角所冒出的汗水，邊看著他的副手打開了提著的冰袋，拿出了一小盒白色的、看上去似乎很冰涼的東西。

「作為夏季的餐附甜點，你看這個怎麼樣？」  
「這是個適合進食的位置嗎？」  
手帕被主人收回，原本出現在二人眼前的甜點則再次回到冰袋之中。Azul看了看四週後像是思索了一下，終究還是帶著他的副手回到了宿舍的大廳。  
坐進交誼廳那綿軟的梳化之中，因運動過量而出現的疲累一口氣地湧向Azul，可以的話，他或許甚至會想現在就去洗個澡然後進入睡眠。  
當然這也只是想想而已，過度的睡眠對Azul來說絕對是時間浪費的一種。

「所以呢？」  
攤開的手再次迎來了冰冷甜點的降臨，在現在這充足的光線之下，Azul才發現這個白色的冰團上，飄浮著一點點細細的黃色。  
單純看的話質感似乎要比冰淇淋來得粗糙，但也不至於像刨冰……地面的食物尚且有很大一部份都是未知，這個也是其中一部份吧。  
「這個用夕燒草原所出產的檸檬和薔薇王國的蜂蜜所做的檸檬雪葩，製作起來簡單，成本也低，很夏天炎熱的天氣也很配。」  
「雪葩啊……」  
蓋子在自己眼前被打開，細小的匙子帶起了其中的一部份，然後在自己接過以前，直接餵到了自己的口中。  
Jade偶爾會像這樣做出些莫名其妙的舉動，早已習以為常的Azul也總會直接地就順著他的意去走。

而且比起這種小事，新鮮的口感和清新的味道顯然令Azul更為在意。  
相較於更為甜膩的其他甜品，這樣甜點更為適合他現在這個運動過後的疲累狀態，就算要說他是專門做來犒賞辛苦練習的自己也不為過。  
雖然Azul覺得Jade在他心裡是不會做這種事的人就是了。

「這個不錯，夏天的菜單加上吧。」  
「我知道了。」


End file.
